


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by hazelNuts



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Protective Derek, Sick Stiles, Sickfic, but not really, except not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek looks at the clock a little impatiently. Stiles was supposed to be here over half an hour ago. He gets that it’s snowing and that he’ll have to drive more carefully, but he could have called.<br/>Okay, maybe it’s not so much impatience as worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Derek looks at the clock a little impatiently. Stiles was supposed to be here over half an hour ago. He gets that it’s snowing and that he’ll have to drive more carefully, but he could have called.

Okay, maybe it’s not so much impatience as worry.

He finally hears Stiles’ footsteps on the stairs leading up to loft and sighs in relief. They sound a little strange, but that is probably because of the snow and cold.

He moves to the kitchen to make some coffee. Stiles is going to ask for a cup ten seconds after entering. He grabs the cookie jar, as well.

When he comes back to the living room to greet him, the guy is standing in the entrance, soaking wet and shivering.

‘Stiles, what the hell happened?’

‘M-my c-car broke d-down,’ Stiles manages to get out between his chattering teeth.

‘Why didn’t you call? I would’ve come to pick you up.’

Stiles’ only answer is to chatter his teeth a little louder.

Derek quickly pulls him to the bathroom. He makes Stiles sit on the edge of the tub while he helps him take off his wet clothes. The young man starts to protest when he grabs a towel and starts rubbing him dry. But when he can’t hold the towel in his cold hands, he gives in.

Derek gives him some warm clothes and orders him to bed.

‘You’re so bossy,’ Stiles mumbles from under the covers.

‘And you’re an idiot,’ Derek retorts. ‘I’m going to make you something hot. Don’t you dare get out of that bed.’

‘But we’re supposed to be making cookies for tomorrow.’

‘I’ll make them. And I’ll call your Dad. You’re not going anywhere tonight.

~

Derek knows humans don’t die from colds, but he’s always been a little protective of any humans in his pack. He still remembers the scarf-incident with his cousin Leila. He’d been worried she’d get sick, so he’d wrapped ten scarfs around her neck, making it impossible for her to see. His mom had rescued the poor girl before they’d gone outside, but he’d still kept a very close eye on her.

He does the same with Stiles.

 After bringing him his soup, Derek tells him to get some sleep. Miraculously, Stiles listens and falls asleep before the oven is preheated. He stumbles down the stairs a couple of hours later, in search of food and entertainment.

Derek immediately orders him back to bed. But Stiles walks past him, towards the kitchen. Eventually, the man had manages to persuade him to get back under the covers, with the promise of soup and permission to use his laptop.

When Derek enters his bedroom, carrying a tray with soup and toast, Stiles is sitting on the bed. He’s completely engrossed in finding something on Netflix.

‘You more in the mood for action or comedy?’ he asks.

‘Costume Drama.’

‘Right, _Nanny McPhee_ it is.’

It always happens like this. Stiles calls out a couple choices and Derek answers with something unrelated. In turn, Stiles then chooses something completely different to anything mentioned.

Derek puts the tray on the bed and Stiles scoots over a little to make room for him. In the process, he knocks one of the pillows to the floor.

Derek freezes. Underneath the pillow is Stiles’ red hoodie.

‘Why is this here?’ Stiles asks. Derek can see the wheels in his head starting to turn. He has no excuse ready. Nothing that would make sense, anyway. If the hoodie had been anywhere but under his pillow he could have played it off as Stiles being a slob.

‘Uhm-’

‘Is it a werewolf thing?’

Derek feels the tips of ears going warm.

‘Is it the scent?’

Derek is pretty sure his face is the same shade of red as the damning piece of clothing.

‘Oh my god, it is,’ Stiles says, looking a little stunned. ‘You like my scent.’

Derek snatches the hoodie from his hands and stuffs under the blankets.

‘Let’s just watch the movie,’ he grouses.

But Stiles continues to look from Derek to where he’d hidden the hoodie from sight. There’s a flailing of limbs and suddenly Derek has his arms full of Stiles and their lips are pressed together.

‘You’re such a weirdo,’ Stiles says when he pulls back with a smile.

Derek watches with astonishment as the young man cuddles into his side. The laptop is pulled closer and Stiles starts slurping his soup.

‘You’re not mad?’

‘No, but I would prefer you didn’t take my favourite clothes.’

‘Okay,’ Derek says, pulling Stiles a little tighter against him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
